<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America’s Funniest Home Videos (CS Edition) by Breemarie12256, MagicPencil2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811697">America’s Funniest Home Videos (CS Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256'>Breemarie12256</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2'>MagicPencil2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Red watches old videos of both the Faculty and Carmen’s VILE Academy days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep &amp; Gray | Crackle, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep &amp; Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep &amp; Zack, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), El Topo | Antonio &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Ivy &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy &amp; Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Le Chèvre l Jean-Paul &amp; Carmen Sandiego l Black Sheep, Player &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memes- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: </p><p>    Okay, so this is not compliant to any of the stories I wrote in the past,  this is just some weird fic me and my friends on Discord came up with, so I hope you guys enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><b><br/></b> <b>   Team Red’s HQ-- April 23rd, 2020. 10:35 am </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b>  <b><br/></b>  Shadowsan came into the kitchen where Carmen, Zack and Ivy were sitting at their kitchen table. Carmen noticed that Shadowsan was holding a very familiar object in his left hand, and she smirked.<br/><br/>  “I see you kept it all this time.” She mused.<br/><br/>  “Kept what?” Zack asked, with his mouth full of cereal. Ivy slapped her little brother’s shoulder with a frown on her face.<br/><br/>“Ow!” Zack yelped.<br/><br/>  Carmen smiled at the scene in front of her with the siblings began having yet another cat fight. Shadowsan grunted, unamused.<br/><br/>  “I am suddenly regretting ever joining you.” He said, as they both continued to watch Zack and Ivy have their ridiculous duel.<br/><br/>  “Zack and Ivy have proven themselves many times. You just weren’t there for most of those moments.” Carmen said, frowning up at him. The scarlet thief turned back to the Bostonians, who have finally stopped fighting. </p><p> </p><p><b>     “</b>Anyway, why did you keep the flashdrive? I thought you would’ve thrown it away or something.” Carmen said, looking at Shadowsan skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>“It is full of many memories of your teenage years I can’t possibly forget.” Shadowsan said, smiling at his practically adopted daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“It is my way of seeing how far you’ve come. From being an immature and unruly thief-in-training to the incredible woman you’ve turned into.” </p><p> </p><p>Carmen shared the smile with him. “Wow..Thanks, Shadowsan. I’m quite flattered.” She said, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy interrupted their father-daughter like moment. “So, what are ya waitin’ for?! Play it!” </p><p> </p><p>“HELL YEAH!” Zack yelled, pumping his fist in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Carmen craned her back to meet Shadowsan’s annoyed look fixated at Zack. “C’mon, play it! It’s not that bad.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p> <b> <em>‘At least I hope it isn’t.’ </em> </b>Carmen thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan sighed. “Very well. But I must warn you-some things in these recordings may be embarrassing on your behalf.” </p><p> </p><p>Carmen snorted. “Being embarrassed sounds better than being almost crushed to death by your former mother figure.” She said, while shivering at that memory. </p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan hummed. “Fair enough.” </p><p> </p><p> Shadowsan plugged the flashdrive into Carmen’s laptop and set it somewhere where all of them could see it. When the videos were completely downloaded, he pressed the “play” button. <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  (Camera opens to Jean-Paul, Antonio and Gray standing in the sand on the beach. Black Sheep and Sheena were standing off to the side by the water.) </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  Antonio threw the football he was holding, and it went so far into the air that it landed in the water on another beach area. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD?!” Gray shouted. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “....Who?” both Antonio asked. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b> Meanwhile, Black Sheep and Sheena were both laughing their asses off. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “OH MY GOD!  I don’t really get it, but that was funny!” Black Sheep said in between laughs. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  They all stared at her in shock. Gray walked over to Black Sheep and placed a hand on her shoulder. He sighed. “Black Sheep, you have a lot to learn.. About the world of memes.” </b> <b><br/><br/></b></p><p>Zack and Ivy stared at Carmen in shock. Before Zack spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait..Carm, you didn’t know about memes back then?!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands frantically in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Carmen rolled her eyes. “What did you expect? When being raised in a school for thieves, and only being taught core lessons, do you really think they would teach me memes?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at the red-headed boy. </p><p> </p><p>Zack paused, then snapped back into reality. “Okay, good point.” <b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b> <b>(Dr. Bellum, holding a mop she clearly stole from the cleaners with a bucket on her head, looking kinda dizzy and glaring at the camera) </b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>“I think I know more about robots then you do genius!” Dr. Bellum shouted. </b><b><br/><br/></b></p><p>Carmen shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, in general, she isn’t wrong.” She said. </p><p> </p><p>   Shadowsan nodded. “Yes, since she is a scientist.” </p><p> </p><p>   Meanwhile, Zack and Ivy were cracking up. Tears started to drip from their eyes from laughing so hard. <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>   “A potato flew around my room before you came...” Coach Brunt said, bluntly. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b> (The camera switches to the vidfeed of Dr. Bellum tied to a ceiling fan blowing at top speed. She’s screaming bloody murder as she’s whipped around in circles.) </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“AAAAAAAAHHHH” Dr. Bellum screeched.<br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> “How come I wasn’t there to see that?” Carmen asked Shadowsan. </p><p> </p><p>Shadowsan huffed. “You were in your room, presumably “studying”.” He said, while he knew what she was really up to looking back. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess-talking to Player.” </p><p> </p><p>“Supposedly.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivy frowned.“Speaking of the kid, where is he?” She asked, wondering why Player hasn’t called them at all this morning. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably doing homework.” Carmen said, checking her phone to see if Player’s icon was green. But it wasn’t. It was still red. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy hummed. “Makes sense.” </p><p> </p><p><b>  “</b> Yuuup.” Carmen said, before playing the next video. <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “Yo, Mecky, yer girlfriend’s callin’” Coach Brunt said to The Mechanic, who was currently fixing up one of VILE’s limos. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>   The Mechanic looked up from the hood of the car and glared at Coach Brunt. “She is NOT my girlfriend!” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>   Not even a second later, The Mechanic took the phone from Coach Brunt and held it up to her ear. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  The Mechanix smiled. “Hey, baby.” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> “Wait..the mechanic and the driver gals are dating?” Zack asked, not really seeing those two mixing well..in a romantic way at least. </p><p> </p><p>    “Zack, Brunt just said “your girlfriend”. It could’ve been anyone.” Carmen said, frowning at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Zack brushed his chin in thought. “They would make a good couple, though.” </p><p> </p><p>  Ivy snorted. “Since when did you become a matchmaker?” She asked, ruffling Zack’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>    Zack swatted her hand away. “Ever since Jules came along.” He said. “I mean, Carm is so gay for her.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Excuse me?” Carmen countered. </p><p> </p><p>    “Uhhh...nothing Carm!” Ivy said, scratching the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>    “Ivy..” Carmen said in a warning tone. </p><p> </p><p>  Ivy nervously laughed, grabbing the remote and picking a random video. “Next vid!” <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>     (Camera opens to Sheena and Black Sheep on campus of VILE Academy. Black Sheep, who was recording, held up a soda can) </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>   “Hey Sheena, you want some?” Black Sheep asked, giving the can to Sheena. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b> ( Sheena takes the can. And realizes it doesn’t have any soda in it) </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “This bitch empty!” Sheena said, throwing the can into the main hallway of the academy through the main entrance. </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>  “YEET!” </b> <b><br/><br/></b></p><p>“Wait..what happened to the can?” Zack asked Carmen, glancing at her. </p><p> </p><p>Carmen chuckled. “It hit Gray in the head.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivy hissed. “Ouch.” </p><p> </p><p> Carmen nodded. “Mhm.”<br/><b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b> (Camera opens to Jean-Paul and Antonio sitting in one of VILE’s hot tubs.) </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sheena, who was recording, zoomed in on them. “Two bros chillin’ in a hot tub~ five feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay!”<br/></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>”Wait, Carm, how long have those two been together?” <br/><br/></p><p>    “Ever since the school year started.” Carmen replied, paying attention to the screen and not Zack. </p><p><b><br/>    </b>“Really? That long?” <br/><br/></p><p>     “Yup.” </p><p><b><br/></b> <b><br/></b>   Just as they were about to play the next video, Player popped up on Carmen’s laptop screen. </p><p> </p><p>Carmen smiled, seeing that Player is finally back online. “Hey, Player.” </p><p> </p><p>Player returned the smile. “Hey, Red. What’d I miss?” </p><p> </p><p>Carmen playfully rolled her eyes. “You and your Hamilton references.” </p><p> </p><p>Player laughed. “Sorry, I’m just really into it now. But, seriously, what did I miss?” He said, leaning back in his desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Home videos.” Zack and Ivy said in sync. </p><p> </p><p><b>  “</b>They aren’t wrong.” Carmen said, snickering. </p><p> </p><p> Player smirked. “Oh? Do tell.” <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b></p><hr/><p>
  <b>    Credit to MagicPencil2 for helping me with the memes and vines presented in this chapter. <br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>    Next chapter should be out after chapter 2 of my Jeantonio fic is posted so stay tuned! <br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>   Constructive criticism is always allowed! Please tell us what you think! ^_^ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>   See y’all next time! <br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>   - Bree</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> </p><p><br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Way Ticket To Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 28, 2020 </strong>
</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please just check!"</p><p>"Shadowsan isn't coming home for another half hour."</p><p>Both siblings sighed, not ceasing their pestering. Carmen huffed, swirling her mug of hot chocolate. Ever since Shadowsan had brought out that freakin' hard drive, the twins had not stopped begging for more videos. Player piped up from his display on the laptop.</p><p>"Could we watch just a few videos without him? I mean, we don't need him to watch them..."</p><p>Carmen thought about it for a moment, then gave in.</p><p>"Alright.."</p><p>Zack and Ivy cheered victoriously, jumping on The Scarlet Thief in excitement. Player laughed, taking a few photos of Carmen's shocked face as she was swamped in red-heads and sent them to Shadowsan. Carmen wiggled free, only released under the explanation that she had to plug in the drive. Player took control of the process, swiping through the layers of files as Zack and Ivy whispered energetically to one another.</p><p>As the siblings finally settled down, Player selected a random video.</p><p>
  <b>The video was centered on Dr. Bellum as she concentrated on her screens. It's unclear where she is, just that she is alone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After a few seconds, Professor Maelstrom slams open the door, partially covered in blood stains. He looked slightly panicked, but otherwise okay.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gunnar, what did you do now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Bellum turned away from her computers, amusement played across her face.</strong>
</p><p>"Oh no,"</p><p>giggled Carmen</p><p>"What did those idiots do this time?"</p><p>
  <strong>The professor closed the door behind him with a slam.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just had a wonderful night of madness and murder."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...why are we friends?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Bellum deadpanned, making the Scandinavian smile.</strong>
</p><p>Player started laughing, while Ivy shouted</p><p>"I ask Carmen that EVERY DAY!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What kind of friends are we?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, what's the difference?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A good friend will help you move, but your best friend will help you move the body.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Bellum paused, staring blankly at him for a moment. Professor Maelstrom just smiled, waiting for her. She sighed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll go get my flamethrower.”</em>
</p><p>Zack and Ivy kept laughing. </p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with them?"</p><p>"Nothing, that was beautiful!"</p><p>The second video loaded up, cutting off their laughter.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U selected-2P5D_Z wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p>
      <b>The scene was set in Countess Cleo's classroom, Dr. Bellum helping the Countess prepare for an outing of some kind. The Egyptian was dressed quite elegantly in a long dark green gown with silvery accents, tall silver high heels, and holding a silver handbag. She sat in front of a large mirror, talking excitedly to Dr. Bellum as she re-adjusted her necklace. Dr. Bellum handed her her lipstick, looking absolutely star-struck.</b>
    </p>
    <p>"Those bastards were in love with each other my whole life."</p>
    <p>Commented Carmen, slowly stirring her hot chocolate.</p>
    <p>"I think everyone else knew it except them."</p>
    <p>"Useless lesbians..."</p>
    <p>Ivy muttered.</p>
    <p>Carmen snorted as she took a sip of her drink, and started gagging as she chocked, which made Zack and Player laugh.</p>
    <p>"Bitch you right."</p>
    <p>The thief coughed out.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“You look so gorgeous....”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p>
      <em>“I try not to, but it keeps happening”</em>
    </p>
    <p>They all started laughing again, and Ivy yelled</p>
    <p>"USELESS!!!! LESBIANS!!!!"</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Countess Cleo laughed, then kissed the Doctor. She started laughing again as Dr. Bellum flushed and covered her face in her hands.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"You're so cute.."</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Damn! Get some Countess!"</p>
    <p>Player called, making Carmen laugh even harder.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>The next video started quickly, giving the others little time to react.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>The screen showed Black Sheep and her fellow dorm-mates hanging out in their room, studying and/or reading. El Topo and Le Chevre are sitting close together, talking to quietly. The topic of their conversation wasn't audible to the camera, but apparently Black Sheep overheard. She looked up, confused, and asked</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>"Why is everyone so obsessed with top and bottom? I’d just be excited to have a bunk bed.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>"Poor, innocent Carm."</p>
          <p>cooed Zack as Player tugged a bag of White Cheddar popcorn out from a cabinet.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>"What? I didn't know, okay? The Faculty didn't exactly give the talk."</p>
          <p>"It's okay Carmen."</p>
          <p>soothed Ivy, patting her head like a puppy.</p>
          <p>"You were a pure little bean."</p>
          <p>"Not for long though..."</p>
          <p>Player called, making them all laugh again.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <strong>The others stared at her blankly for a moment, in various states of amusement. El Topo started laughing, shaking his head, and Le Chevre quickly joined in. Black Sheep, still confused, blurted out</strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"WHAT??"</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“I'm gonna tell her.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>Tigress giggled out. Crackle glared at her.</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“Don't you dare.”</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>"Booooooooo!"</p>
          <p>shouted Player, throwing popcorn at his camera</p>
          <p>"Party pooper!"</p>
          <p>Carmen blushed a dark red as the other three laughed, dropping her face in her hands.</p>
          <p>
            <b>The fourth video showed Black Sheep in Professor Maelstrom's classroom, the Scandinavian lounging behind his desk and looking at his phone. Black Sheep is pacing around the room,  her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Black Sheep is talking to her guardian, clearly upset.</b>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“I'm a miserable failure.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>"NOOOO!"</p>
          <p>cried Zack in alarm</p>
          <p>"No you're not!"</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>“Y<em>es, yes you are.”</em></p>
          <p>"Wow, RUDE!"</p>
          <p>yelled Ivy, flipping him off.</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“I failed Countess Cleo's test.”</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“Yes, yes you did.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>She stops pacing, glaring at Maelstrom.</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“I could use some words of encouragement.”</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>He just smiles, and says.</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“Yes, yes you could.” </em>
          </p>
          <p>"He was always a smug little shit."</p>
          <p>A new voice said behind them, making them all shriek and flail ungracefully on the couch. Player split his popcorn in his fright, to which he and Zack immediately started mouring.</p>
          <p>"mmm whacha' saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"</p>
          <p>sang Ivy apologetically, breaking off in laughter as Zack punched her in the shoulder, looking offended.</p>
          <p>"This is a SERIOUS MATTER Ivy!"</p>
          <p>"My POPCORN!"</p>
          <p>cried Player dramatically, flopping back in his chair in defeat.</p>
          <p>Shadowsan sighed, used to this shit.</p>
          <p>"I apologize for your popcorn fatality Player."</p>
          <p>"Nah, it's fine."</p>
          <p>The hacker said happily, reaching into the cabinet again.</p>
          <p>"I have another bag."</p>
          <p>Carmen started laughing again, Zack and Ivy quickly following suit.</p>
          <p>Shadowsan sighed, but settled down in an empty spot to watch.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>The VILE SQUAD is practicing in the Gym under the watchful eye of Coach Brunt. They appear to be trying to fight off a swarm of training robots. Le Chevre calls out to Crackle from his vantage point </strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“Gray, how we looking?”</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>Crackle, without looking up, says</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>
            <em>“Sexy, but not like we’re trying to hard. I mean, we are trying, but it's almost effortless”</em>
          </p>
          <p>"DAMN IT GRAY!"</p>
          <p>shouted Carmen, knocking into Ivy as she flung her arms out.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>Le Chevre face-palms, and in the background Tigress starts laughing. Coach Brunt just rolls her eyes.</strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Stay on topic Crackle."</em>
          </p>
          <p>"Okay, Crackle has redeemed himself!"</p>
          <p>Player shouted. Zack nodded in agreement.</p>
          <p>Shadowsan sighed again, resting his face in his hands in disappointment.</p>
          <p> <strong>The video focuses on Black Sheep and her friends (minus Crackle) in the Library. They sit in comfortable silence, until Black Sheep looks up.</strong></p>
          <p>
            <em>"Hey, where's Gray?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <b>As if to answer her, Crackle slammed the door open, startling the other students in the area. His friends, however, seeming to expect this, and barely even flinched. Crackle flopped down in an empty chair, and shouted</b>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Geese are just cobra chickens, prove me wrong."</em>
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>"What the fuck?"</p>
                <p>shouted Ivy, sending her brother into giggles.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <strong>Tigress, infuriate, slams her book down on the table and hisses</strong>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <em>"I DO NOT NEED TO BE MIND FUCKED THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"</em>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y selected-2P5D_Z wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p></p>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <strong>El Topo, turning to her in concern, and says</strong>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <em>"It's 2:30pm?"</em>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p></p>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <b>Tigress lifts her book up and throws it at Gray, knocking him to the floor. To the amusement of the others, she screams</b>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>
                      <em>"IT'S 5AM SOMEWHERE."</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <strong>And proceeds to storm out of the library.</strong>
                    </p>
                    <p>"The ONLY appropriate reaction."</p>
                    <p>said Zack confidently. Player and Ivy nodded. Carmen, catching her breath, said</p>
                    <p>"I remember that! I was so confused about this at the time!"</p>
                    <p>"Speaking of time,"</p>
                    <p>Shadowsan said</p>
                    <p>"IT'S TIME TO STOP!"</p>
                    <p>Player interjected, making Zack and Ivy laugh harder.</p>
                    <p>The ninja scowled, not getting the reference. </p>
                    <p>"Don't worry Shadowsan, I didn't understand vine references until I made friends in the Academy."</p>
                    <p>"Wait, he DOESN'T UNDERSTAND?"</p>
                    <p>shouted Zack, looking appalled. </p>
                    <p>"But I've been quoting vines non-stop since we met!"</p>
                    <p>"I've taken to ignoring your words if they don't make sense."</p>
                    <p>"Rude."</p>
                    <p>"GUYS!"</p>
                    <p>Called Player, making them stop for a moment.</p>
                    <p>"We have a NEW MISSION: Educate Shadowsan in the ways of the VINE!"</p>
                    <p>Shadowsan sighed as the others cheered</p>
                    <p>
                      <em>This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOONG  day.....</em>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>----------</p>
          <p>
            <strong> <strike>SOME BONUS CLIPS WE COULDN'T FIT IN THE CHAPTER</strike> </strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Julia: "Here we have Agent Devineaux in his natural habitat."</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Chase: <em>falls down the stairs</em></p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Julia: Natural selection is coming for this animal.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>-------</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
            <p>Shadowsan: “You’re very mature for your age”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
            <p>Carmen: “Thanks, its the trauma”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit to my Co-authors Breemarie12256 and WolvesLament!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #DrunkSheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hehe..more shitty shenanigans ensue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: #DrunkSheep </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>   Author’s Note: Hello! The other co-author, @WolvesLament, is taking a break from writing for this story along with the fic  “Snowdrifts”, so me and @MagicPencil2 are going to be taking over temporarily until Wolf is available to write again. Anyway, here is chapter 3! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Enjoy! </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>    Team Red’s HQ- May 22nd, 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“OKAY! OKAY! I’ll put on more!” Player snapped, after several minutes of hearing Zack and Ivy beg him to put on more videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Zack and Ivy cheered in victory, as Carmen walked into the living room. Rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Did you two seriously </span>
  <b>beg </b>
  <span>Player into showing more?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Honestly, why did I take them in if they were gonna be like this sometimes?” Carmen muttered under her breath as she sat down beside Ivy. Who heard her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “HEY! We’re not like this all the time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen sighed. “True, you aren’t. But, can you..not pester Player so much? He’s only a sixteen-year old, he has a life too. So he won’t always be able to do this for you.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Zack and Ivy both groaned, knowing that Carmen won the argument. This time. “Fiiine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen smiled at them. “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Tsk. Children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    All three of them turned their heads around to see Shadowsan standing there. With a cup of tea in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Carmen rolled her eyes. “Right, anyway, Player do you wanna cancel this screening or..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Player snorted. “Nahh..it’s fine. I’m bored anyway. And I can use some entertainment.” He said, typing on his keyboard to sync with Team Red’s TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carmen chuckled. “Alright then..” she said, as she selected the first video. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>(The VILE Squad was sitting in the library playing a board game.) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Sheena and Gray were having a stare down, and Black Sheep, Antonio and Jean-Paul were watching closely. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Draw card!” Gray shouted, holding up a card in his hands. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      Sheena’s eyes widened. “Huh?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Gray then rearranged the entire game board in a matter of seconds. “Your armies have been destroyed!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Sheena buried her face in her hands. “I hate this game of emotions we play!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep rushed over to Sheena and hugged her. “Be strong, Sheena! We’ll make it through this together!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Sheena automatically hugged back. “SHUT UP! Don’t touch me!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Zack and Ivy laughed. And Player, having gotten the reference, almost fell out of his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oh my god Carm..I-I didn’t know you watched RWBY!” Ivy said in between laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carmen shrugged, smiling. “Eh. They all showed me clips on these VILE phones they stole and that was one of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Alright, here’s a new mission— make Carmen Sandiego watch RWBY!” Zack shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Ivy and Player followed along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carmen sighed. “This is gonna be a long morning..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Shadowsan grunted in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>   Cookie Booker and Maelstrom were having yet another stare down at a table while the others were off to their own devices. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>   Cookie slammed her fist onto the table. “Drop dead Gunnar!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maelstrom scoffed. “Choke on thin air Booker”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cookie scowled. “Step on a Lego you damn idiot” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Maelstrom gasped, offended by her comment.  “You bitch TAKE THAT BACK”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen sighed. “This again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Shadowsan nodded, clearly as annoyed as she is. “Yes, again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Wait..” Ivy started. “This happened </span>
  <b>multiple </b>
  <span>times?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Unfortunately.” Carmen and Shadowsan said in unison, before giving each other looks. Then Carmen shrugged, putting on the next video, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>The Faculty (excluding Countess Cleo) was sitting in the Faculty Lounge. Having finished another meeting. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   “Oh Saira~ we have an early Christmas gift for you!” Coach Brunt said, pointing at the huge box that was sitting near the doorway. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Dr. Bellum looked up from her many, many monitors. Raising an eyebrow at Coach Brunt. “Huh? Oh, okay!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Carmen then realized something. “Where’s Countess Cleo?” She asked Shadowsan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Shadowsan sighed. “You shall see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Dr. Bellum goes over to the box and then strips it of its wrapping paper, carefully opening the box. But what was inside was not what she was expecting. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   The camera switches to Countess Cleo, gagged, and wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Carmen’s eyes widened. “H-How did they-?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Shadowsan sighed. “When she was sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Ohhh..daaamn.” Zack and Ivy said at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Maelstrom looked at her. “Do you..like it?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Dr. Bellum was bursting with tears of joy. “I-I Love it!” She said, sniffling. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What..happened after that?” Player asked, having been curious about what had transpired after Bellum had received her “gift”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Shadowsan sighed. “When Dr. Bellum untied her, Countess Cleo chased Coach Brunt and Professor Maelstrom around the Academy. With a Crackle rod.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen hissed. “Did they..get caught?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Shadowsan shook his head. “They managed to lock themselves in a storage closet until she had calmed herself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Awww..” Zack and Ivy whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Carmen chuckled at the siblings’ disappointment. “C’mon, you two, there’s still more videos to watch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Both Zack’s and Ivy’s face expressions brightened at that. “YAY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Carmen playfully rolled her eyes and selected the next video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>The VILE Squad was sitting in the middle of a darkened room. With a few bottles of beer sitting in between their little circle. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Wait..where did you get this from?!” Antonio asked Gray, looking at the array of drinks in front of him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Gray snickered. “I stole it from Countess Cleo.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Heh..I guess Gray had a death wish.” Carmen said, remembering how Countess Cleo was like when she gets pissed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, Carm, weren’t you like..sixteen in this?!” Ivy exclaimed, looking at Carmen in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Carmen nodded. “I was. But I didn’t mean to..get drunk.” She said, cringing. “Actually, they may have archived what happened after the alcohol affected me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Zack shrugged, while munching on his popcorn. “Guess we’ll find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Black Sheep’s eyes widened. “Gray, do you have a death wish or something?!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  Gray looked at her, confused. “No..? Why would I?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep facepalmed. “Never steal Countess Cleo’s stash of alcohol. Seriously, I’m not kidding.” She said, her voice full of fear. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Sheena smirked. “Aww..is the little sheep scared of a teacher?” She scoffed. “Pathetic.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Black Sheep glared at Sheena, looking ready to strangle her. But she kept her cool. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     “Yeah, you’ll have to see for yourself one day.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Sheena rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Gray clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “OKAY! Ladies and gentlemen, time for a game of seeing how much beer you can chug down! May the best drunk one win!” He said, pumping his fist in the air. Before turning to Black Sheep. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   “Buuut, you’re underage, sooo..stand by and watch, kiddo!” Black Sheep pouted at being called “kiddo”, but she supposed he was right. She was sixteen. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Now, who wants to go first?” Gray asked, scanning the room for raised hands. Before seeing Sheena’s shoot up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Gray smiled. “Okay, Sheena! Drink away!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Sheena smirked and took a bottle of beer. Lifting it to her mouth and then began chugging it all down. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Antonio and Jean-Paul chanted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Black Sheep sat in the sidelines, looking bored out of her mind. Then, she saw a leftover beer bottle sitting near her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    She focused her attention back to the others, who were busy with cheering on Sheena, and then back at the bottle. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep smirked, taking the beer and then silently popping the cork screw.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ohhhh..no.” Zack said, slurping on his soda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Player shook his head. “Red, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Carmen sighed. “I had my reasons back then, but..I don’t remember them clearly. At least I’m twenty-four now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Ivy chuckled. “You were such a rebel back then, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen smiled. “What’d you expect? I was raised by thieves, was I not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ivy shrugged. “Eh, true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>  While Sheena was still chugging on her drink, Black Sheep was also gulping down on hers. All of the liquid in the bottle was gone under a minute. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    She then proceeded to drink. Picking up another bottle and then repeating her previous action. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep felt herself wilt a little bit. She felt a little woozy. Which meant that she was getting wasted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Eventually, after almost three bottles, Sheena was finally finished. Dropping the bottle she drank from and threw her hands in the air. Whooping. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    The others whooped along with her, before Gray looked at the spot Black Sheep was sitting in and then his eyes widened. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  “Guys..? Where’s Black Sheep?” He asked, his voice laced in fear. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Then, they all heard laughing coming from a few meters away. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Heyyy..guys!” Black Sheep slurred, snorting. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Carmen sighed. “I guess this is obviously where I blanked out.” She said, preparing herself to be embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Ivy smirked. “Ohh..I can’t wait to see how you are when you’re drunk, Carm.” She said, earning a jab in the ribs from the older woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen glared at her. “If you get this on camera, I will take your Nintendo Switch and throw it out of the window.” She threatened, pointing her index finger at Ivy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ivy visibly gulped. “Y-Yes, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carmen smiled innocently at her friend. “Good.” She said, resuming the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Antonio and Jean-Paul stared at the teenager in front of them. And that she is also wasted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Gray slowly stepped towards Black Sheep. “Black Sheep..? Are you..okay?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep laughed. “I’m fiiine. I’m a professional thief. Hahahaha!” She slurred, snorting in between her words. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    Gray’s face expression turned into one of fear. “Oh no..” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Carmen sighed. “Poor Gray..” She said, feeling guilty he had to see her like..that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wait..</span>
  <b>that’s </b>
  <span>Gray?” Zack asked Carmen, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Carmen squinted his eyes at him. “Yeah..? Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Zack whistled. “Damnn, Carm! He’s kinda good lookin’!” He said, with a </span>
  <b>very </b>
  <span>usual glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Carmen buried her face in her hands to hide the blush on her face. “N-No he isn’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Aww..you like him~” Ivy teased, only to gain a pillow being thrown at her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Do </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span>!” Carmen defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Antonio was understandably nervous. Along with Gray. But Jean-Paul seemed to be looking neutral. And Sheena was just..wasted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   “Umm..are we just gonna..blame this on Sheena?” Gray asked them, while looking back at Black Sheep. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Black Sheep snorted. “Sheena? Heh..she’s mean.” She said, before snorting again and losing her balance. Falling into Gray’s shoulder. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my god..this is </span>
  <b>amazing</b>
  <span>.” Ivy said, while laughing her ass off along with Zack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Uhh..speaking of Drunk Black Sheep, I actually found a folder in the drive that says </span>
  <b>#DrunkSheep</b>
  <span>. Do you guys wanna watch the videos from there?” Player said from Carmen’s laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “YES!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “NO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    A total of three voices said at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Player smirked. “</span>
  <b>#DrunkSheep </b>
  <span>it is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carmen sulked. “Whyyy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>#DrunkSheep </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     BLLEEEEEPPP! </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>     Sheena, Black Sheep, Gray and Antonio were currently on one of their training missions. Trying to avoid Dr. Bellum’s robots. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Sheena was holding a drunk Black Sheep in her arms while Gray and Antonio scouted ahead. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      “Why are we whispering?” Black Sheep whispered, leaning her head to the side in confusion. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      “Sound activates the robots.” Sheena whispered back. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Black Sheep threw her head back.   “ROBOTS.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span> “Pfffff..” Zack and Ivy tried to stifle their laughing but they were clearly failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Ughhh..I’m gonna be made fun of the entire night for this, aren't I?” Carmen asked, sinking deeper into her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Yuup!” Player, Zack and Ivy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Ughhh..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>BLLLEEEEEPP! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>      Gray and Antonio were having a heartfelt conversation. When suddenly, Black Sheep jumps into their conversation. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      “You guys are gooood friends. And gooood people.” Black Sheep slurred, making the two young men smile at each other. A second later, Black Sheep cupped both their faces and had tears in her eyes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   She sniffled. “You guys are my best friends!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, so apparently Carm gives relationship therapy when she’s drunk?” Zack asked, confused as fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Carmen rolled her eyes. “You call one time I said something like..that..relationship therapy?” She dryly chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Ohhh..no. Relationship therapy is more complex than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Zack snorted. “How so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen shrugged. “I don’t know, I just know it is.” She said, throwing up her hands in mock surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Suuure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Gray and Sheena were trying to pull Black Sheep off the ground in the VILE dorms. But she still would not budge. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   “Black Sheep, c’mon mate! We’re gonna be late for Stealth 101!” Gray said, trying to pull Black Sheep out from under her bed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Noooo..” Black Sheep slurred. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Gray sighed. “Why?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Black Sheep snorted. “Not till Jean-Paul and Antonio start to fuck each other.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      Grey raised an eyebrow at her. “And why are you hiding under your bed till then?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      “Because I wanna see who’s top and bottom~” Black Sheep said, drunkenly laughing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Gray shook his head. “That’s it. Get up!” He turned to Sheena. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    “Sheena, grab her feet!” </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>    “Pffff..no way! This is fucking hilarious!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     “Sheena..” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>     Sheena groaned. “Fiiiiine.” </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, I changed my mind..this is so fucking </span>
  <b>awesome</b>
  <span>!” Ivy exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen groaned. “Enjoy while you can..” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Uhhh..hate to interrupt you guys, but looks like VILE is on the move in Singapore. You’ll have to finish tonight.” Player said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Booking you your Red Eye right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Carmen sighed in relief. “</span>
  <b>Thank you</b>
  <span>, Player.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Awwww..” Zack and Ivy whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “But we wanna see more Drunk Sheep!” Zack complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Carmen smiled at the siblings. “</span>
  <b>After </b>
  <span>our mission. Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Fiiine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Shadowsan grunted in annoyance. “Children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Special thanks to my co-author MagicPencil2!! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   The scene between Maelstrom and Cookie Booker solely belong to my good friend </b>
  <b>Val_hala </b>
  <b>here on AO3! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   All characters and scenes from the show RWBY portrayed in this chapter belong to Rooster Teeth Animation. I have no ownership of them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more soon! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Please tell us what you think! ^^ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Till next time! </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Bree </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh god, not this shit again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carmen: fuck shit goddamn bastard-<br/>Player: *quietly* crap<br/>Carmen: PLAYER!!!!! WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen quietly crept down the darkened hallway, careful not to wake up her sleeping teammates. The living room was empty, the only light coming from the wall clock, it's red lights reading 3:34 am. Her keen eyes swept over the table, locating her prize.  With the laptop with the videos of her life at VILE tucked safely under her arm, the thief glided back down the hallway and into her room. </p><p>Carmen wanted to watch more videos, even though some were <em>SUPER </em>embarrassing, and she wanted to do it without her new family commenting over her shoulder the whole time. She situated herself under her blanket, and was about to tap the play button when a voice asked</p><p>"What are we doing~"</p><p>Player's face popped up on the screen. It took all her training not to jump.</p><p>"Oh, nothing Player, just-"</p><p>"Watching more videos?"</p><p>She sighed, defeated.</p><p>"You know me too well."</p><p>"Its my job."</p><p>He joked, them settled himself more comfortably in his chair.</p><p>"You got a video picked out yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, hold on a sec..."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it wouldn't hurt for Player to watch with her...</em>
</p><p>She pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Black Sheep was sitting in the cafeteria with her classmates, engaged in conversation. The audio kicked just as Black Sheep said</b>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Guys I almost chocked to death last night"</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>"</em>Wow, off to a great start Red."</p><p>"Shut up Player!"</p><p><strong>Le Chevre, who wasn't really paying </strong> <b>attention replied</b></p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You'll be fine next time, just stay still and breathe through your nose before taking more"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Wait, is he talking about-"</p><p>"He's GAY! For PRIDE'S SAKE Player, we've COVERED this!"</p><p>Carmen fake huffed, earning a laugh from the hacker.</p><p>
  <b>He stole a few fries of Antonio's plate, laughing as the Spanish man swatted his hand. Black Sheep gave him a weird look.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"....I was taking about chocking on food...what are YOU talking about..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le Chevre, upon realizing what he just said to the innocent 16 year old, flushed and said</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"...uh..I was talking about chocking on stuff in general.."</strong> </em>
</p><p>"LOL RED, LOOK AT HIS FACE!"</p><p>"Dude, I know! He looks so SHOOK!"</p><p>"It was at this moment he knew: He fucked up."</p><p>They dissolved into helpless laughter.</p><p>
  <strong>Next to the flustered Frenchman, El Topo leaned over and whispered to Gray</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm stuff in general"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Crackle jolted forward, cackling so hard he spit out his drink.</b>
</p><p>On screen, Player also started cackling, clapping his hands. Carmen smiled at Gray's face, her former brother looked scandalized.</p><p>
  <b>Poor Black Sheep just looked so confused as Tigress patted Le Chevre on the back, laughing.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my GOD!"</p><p>Player wheezed out after a few moments of breathless laughter. Carmen, almost in tears from the look on Crackle's face, buried her own face deep in her pillow, muffling her laughter. She lifted her head up to say</p><p>"HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA <em>DIE </em>on the spot!"</p><p>"Who? Le Blunder over there or "Lights out" Aussie?"</p><p>Unable to take THAT without losing her shit, Carmen flopped back down on her pillow.</p><p>"Okay, okay....<em>snort</em>...let's watch the next video."</p><p>
  <strong>The second clip opened in Dr. Bellum's classroom. Sitting on the Doctor's chair, Countess Cleo was grading papers on an empty lab table, Dr. Bellum doing the same laying on the said table.</strong>
</p><p>Carmen watched the two women for a moment, sadness weighting down her amusement as her thoughts returned to the well-worn track of <em>How did it end up like this?</em> </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>Said Player gently, recognizing when his friend was sinking into one of her moods.</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"It's not that..."</p><p>She lied, averting her eyes</p><p>"It's just, I was wondering how these two can be so cute and gay but so evil at the same time."</p><p>Well, she WAS wondering that, but that wasn't what he was referring to and she knew it.</p><p>Player didn't take the bait, but recognized she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>
  <strong>They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then Dr. Bellum looked to Cleo and asked</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Do you think birds get sad because they don't have arms?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>That snapped Carmen out of her mood immediately, laughing at the randomness she had come to expect from the eccentric women.</p><p>
  <strong>The Countess looked up, tapping her pen on the table. She glanced to the scientist, clearly trying to think of an appropriate answer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Well, do you get sad that you don't have wings?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"YES?!?"</p><p>Player shouted, clearly annoyed the Countess asked such a question.</p><p>
  <strong>This apparently was NOT the right thing to say, as Dr. Bellum teared up, suddenly looking very sad</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Every day, Cleo! Every day!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Player settled down again, looking satisfied.</p><p>"She and I, we're on the same wavelength."</p><p>Carmen rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>The Countess jumped upright, an expression of worry on her face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sweetheart, don't be sad! Do you want to watch cat videos?"</strong>
</p><p>"Aww!"</p><p>said a voice behind her, this time making Carmen flinch</p><p>"The evil lesbians are at it again!"</p><p>Zack and Ivy were standing in the doorway, the former leaning on the latter, looking half-asleep.</p><p>"Uh, hi?"</p><p>"We heard you and Player laughin', so we came to check on ya."</p><p>Oops. Well, she guessed they had been kinda loud...</p><p>
  <em>So much for a private viewing!</em>
</p><p>She pat the bed next to her, and the siblings happily flopped down to watch.</p><p>
  <strong>The scientist wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled at her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>"Absolutely."</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>The video cut to the two of them watching cat videos on Dr. Bellum's many screens, Cleo back in the chair but this time Saira was sitting comfortably on her lap.</strong>
</p><p>"VILE says '<em>Gay Rights</em>'!"</p><p>Ivy said, as Player cooed over the video.</p><p>"Player?"</p><p>"They're evil, I know...But she knew exactly how to cheer her up, and THEY ARE CUDDLING"</p><p>He looked so happy</p><p>"I ship it."</p><p>Zack and Ivy nodded, even as Carmen rolled her eyes. She shipped it too, but they couldn't afford to get lulled into thinking the heads of VILE were harmless. She hit play on the next video.</p><p>
  <strong>Black Sheep and Crackle were sitting in a circle with there classmates in the library, the two of them deep in discussion.</strong>
</p><p>"Are they plotting again?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Are you sure this will do anything?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Black Sheep whispered.</strong>
</p><p>"OOOOOO, they PLOTTIN'!!!"</p><p>called Zack, making Ivy laugh.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yeah, just repeat the line I just sang."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crackle whispered back.</strong>
</p><p>Player started laughing.</p><p>"I bet I know what they're doing!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Um, okay..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>She still looked confused, but she sang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You are my fire"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"CALLED IT!"</p><p>Player shouted, slapping his leg in excitement.</p><p>
  <strong>El Topo, without looking up from his papers, responded</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"The one, desire."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le Chevre picked it up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Believe, when I say."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tigress kept it going</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I want it that way"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Crackle took up the chorus, along with Zack, Ivy, and Player, who sang along.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Tell me why?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ain't nothin' but a heartache"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The others sang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Tell me why?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ain't nothin' but a mistake"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Tell me why"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I never want to hear you saaaaaaay"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crackle smiled, singing loudly</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I want it that way"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The others all went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing before, and Crackle turned to his his sister figure.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"See? Told ya!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Black Sheep, beyond confused, looked at him incredulously.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What in the genuine-"</em> </strong>
</p><p>The video cut off before she could finish.</p><p>"NOOOOO!"</p><p>"Wait, was Carm gonna cuss?"</p><p>"Why cruel world, why?"</p><p>The next video loaded up automatically, cutting of the dramatic lamentations of the others.</p><p>
  <strong>Black Sheep and Crackle were standing outside their dorm room, clearly arguing. Black Sheep suddenly said</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You know what? I hate you with every inch of my body!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>The others gave her a confused look.</p><p>"He stole my sandwich..."</p><p>Zack nodded in understanding.</p><p>"A criminal offense."</p><p>
  <strong>Crackle looked the younger up and down, then smiled</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"That's not a lot of inches."</strong> </em>
</p><p>"OOF!"</p><p>shouted Ivy</p><p>Player winced in sympathy, understanding her rage.</p><p>
  <b>Crackle collapsed as Black Sheep kicked him in the nuts, crumpling to the ground.</b>
</p><p>"Nailed it."</p><p>Said Carmen, to Player's delight.</p><p>
  <strong>Tigress exited the dorm, and upon seeing her teammate's plight, pointed and laughed rather than help.</strong>
</p><p>"HE DESERVED IT!"</p><p>screeched Player</p><p>"NO PICKING ON PEOPLE'S HEIGHT!"</p><p>"You would know ALL about that, wouldn't 'cha Player?"</p><p>He glared at her, then deadpanned</p><p>"Your words were as simple as you, but they fill me with an ungodly rage."</p><p>"Wha'cha gonna do tiny?"</p><p>"I wish for nothing more than to uppercut you directly to heaven's front door."</p><p>"Poetic."</p><p>commented Zack as Ivy lost herself to the giggles. Hoping to avoid a possible fight, Carmen pressed play on the next video.</p><p>
  <strong>The video focused on Dr. Bellum's classroom again, the genius sitting on one of her lab tables and pouting. Coach Brunt was leaning on the table, watching the shorter women.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I'm so fucking pissed!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Carmen started laughing again, remembering all to well the her first words as a child and the scientist's confusion.</p><p>
  <strong>Brunt looked at her, confused.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Why?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You know how Professor Maelstrom ordered us all McDonalds?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Can't imagine them eating like normal people."</p><p>Ivy said dryly, leaning on Carmen's shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>Brunt, </strong>
  <b>confused but following, said</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"yeah, and Cleo threw a hissy fit about the calories?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh course she did."</p><p>snorted Carmen.</p><p>
  <strong>Bellum ignore her jab, and continued</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Bastard got me a fucking Happy meal to "cure my depression"!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Player's interrupted his own giggles to chock out</p><p>"More expresso, less depresso!"</p><p>causing the others to dissolve into giggles</p><p>
  <strong>Brunt burst out laughing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Did you eat it?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Bellum, looked up from where she was rolling the cheap plastic car around on the table.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Of course I did."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Carmen laughed harder, recalling the fond memories of times just like this. Ivy laughed at Zack's look of jealousy.</p><p>"SHE got the RED ONE? I NEVER get the red ones."</p><p>he pouted. Ivy laughed.</p><p>"We'll get you Happy Meal Zack, and REQUEST a red car."</p><p>"...you promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Professor Maelstrom peered into the lab, giving them a shit-eating grin</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Did it work?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Carmen face-palmed.</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Bellum looked at him, deadpanning</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Nope, still dead inside."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"MOOD!"</p><p>shouted Player</p><p>
  <strong>Countess Cleo appeared beside the Scandinavian, and Brunt said gleefully</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Cleo look, your girlfriend's finally embracing her maturity level!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Says YOU ASSHOLE!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>The scientist shouted offendedly, pegging the larger women in the face with the toy.</b>
</p><p>Zack fell over laughing, and Ivy buried her face in Carmen's shirt, her shoulders shaking up and down as she laughed.</p><p>
  <b> Cleo, who had flushed when Brunt called Saira her girlfriend, said</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're all fucking idiots..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maelstrom placed a hand on his chest like she had paid him a compliment</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Thank you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Carmen flipped off the screen, and to the other's amusement, face planted into her pillow.</p><p>"He's SUCH a smug bastard....."</p><p>While Carmen and Ivy laughed, Zack reached around them, playing the next video.</p><p>
  <strong>Countess Cleo and was glaring at Black Sheep, annoyance painted across her </strong>
  <b>features</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Black Sheep, we need to talk about your maturity."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Black sheep, standing on a cafeteria table with Crackle, El Topo, Le Chevre, Neal the Eel, and Dr. Bellum, looked at her scornfully</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Bold words from the women standing in lava."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Gutsy move!"</p><p>Ivy laughed, punching the Crimson Thief's shoulder.</p><p>"From how Zack Attack decribed her, she's a scary person!"</p><p>Zack nodded</p><p>"She IS!"</p><p>Carmen shrugged, blushing slightly.</p><p>"She's not so scary when you've been dealing with her shit for years."</p><p>She glanced at the digital time readout, seeing it was 4:30am. </p><p>"Last video today, okay guys?"</p><p>"As long as we get to have a sleepover afterwords!"</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>
  <strong>Black Sheep was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. She was talking to Dr. Bellum, who was holding her Cracklerod.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I do have somewhere to be, I hope Crackle hurries up."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>complained Dr. Bellum. Black Sheep nodded, pointing up, out of the camera's line of sight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"There he is."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Without looking at her guardian, Black Sheep said</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"And here we have the Crackle in its natural habitat."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From out of nowhere, Crackle falls down the stairs, spilling cereal all over the floor. The girl turned to the shocked scientist with a not impressed look on her face and deadpanned</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Natural selection is coming for this animal."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Carm, look at your face!"</p><p>"She looks DONE!"</p><p>Player, still laughing, waved to them.</p><p>"Goodnight guys, sleep well."</p><p>"You too Player."</p><p>They chorused as he logged out. Carmen closed the computer and set it on her bedside table as Ivy tackled her down. As she was falling asleep with Ivy on her chest and Zack snuggled into her side, she felt herself relax.</p><p>"I love you guys."</p><p>"Love you too, boss."</p><p>--------------</p><p>
  <em>In another part of the base</em>
</p><p>Shadowsan rolled over, pressing the pillow over his ears in a futile attempt to drown out the laughter coming from down the hall. All he asked for was a full night of sleep.</p><p>Like THAT was ever going to happen while living with these crazies.</p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops! looks like they forgot Shadowsan was sleeping!</p><p>The reference to The Flashdrive belong to me (cause i wrote it LOL)</p><p>Special thanks to my co-author @Breemarie12256 and our Carmen Sandiego Discord server!</p><p>Tune in next time!<br/>~MagicPencil2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shadowsan’s Photo Album</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More shit happens, also a little surprise at the end! ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Shadowsan’s Photo Album </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Author’s Note: Hello everyone! Long time no see on this story! I’m sorry it took so long, lol. I had other stories to work on and then life got in the way, because that’s what life is sometimes. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>  Anyway, here’s chapter 5! And lemme tell ya, I had a lot of fun writing this! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>   Enjoy! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Team Red’s HQ- August 17, 2020.   10:28 am </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Carmen woke up later the next morning, opening her eyes to find Zack and Ivy snuggled into her. Ivy’s head was laying on her chest and Zack was nuzzled into her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     She smiled at the siblings. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘They look so peaceful.’</em>
  </b>
  <span> She thought to herself, before smirking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Carmen reached out to her nightstand for her phone. Careful not to wake the sleeping Bostonians. She quickly went to her camera app and then lined her camera up with two redheads. Snapping a picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    ‘</span>
  <b>It's hard to believe that these precious beans are helping me save the world.’ </b>
  <span>Carmen thought. ‘</span>
  <b>But at the same time, it isn’t.</b>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   She smiled and put her phone down, while gently running her fingers through Ivy’s hair. And also feeling Zack’s head bury deeper into her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Cuties.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, they are.” A sudden voice in her ear said. Making Carmen slightly jump before realizing it was just Player. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Carmen chuckled. “Hey Player. You up for another private viewing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Player’s voice sounds through Carmen’s comms. “Sure, Red. Should we have it in the living room or..?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Carmen nodded. “Sounds reasonable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Carmen got to the living room and opened her laptop, revealing Player’s face on screen. She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “You ready?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Player smirked. “Yuuuup.” He said. “Let’s do this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep: Hi, welcome to Physics! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just then, a fire ball flew past her and the others into a wall. Black Sheep screams like a banshee. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep: MOTHERFUCKER- </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a swear I heard, Red?” Player asked in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen rolled her eyes. “There was no one telling me I couldn’t swear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen chuckled and put on the next video. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BLEEEEEEEP! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gray: I’m bored. Can we play a game? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sheena: Which one? Uno? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Antonio: Monopoly? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jean-Paul: Death? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They all stared at Jean-Paul, who looked at them with confusion. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jean-Paul: ..What? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PFFFFF!” Player burst out into laughter, while Carmen just sat there. Waiting for Player to finish laughing his ass off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep sighed, covering her face with her hand. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep: Nothing. How about Would You Rather? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh boy.” Player said, guessing how this game would turn out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gray: *shrugs* Eh, why not? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A FEW MINUTES LATER </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sheena: Okay, Black Sheep..would you rather eat raw chicken or the crappy imitation rice? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep gagged. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Black Sheep: If I had to, probably the rice. I don’t wanna eat raw chicken. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Antonio: Si. It’s disgusting. *shivers* </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack nodded. “Yeah, he’s right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen and Ivy both stared at him in shock. Along with Player, who looked scandalized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You..you </span>
  <b>ate </b>
  <span>raw chicken?!” Carmen shouted worriedly. Feeling herself go straight into Mom ModeTM. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <b>Ivy’s </b>
  <span>idea!” Zack said, pointing at his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy glared at her little brother, with betrayal in her eyes. “TRAITOR!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen shook her head. “Idiots.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BLEEEEEEEEP! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dr. Bellum: Science side of tumblr, how do I become a jellyfish? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen sighed. “Of course Dr. Bellum would ask that.” She said, facepalming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Why </span>
  <b>would </b>
  <span>she ask that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She strives on solving the unsolvable, remember? If she thought about turning herself into a jellyfish, she would automatically drop everything and try to do it for days.” Carmen explained, rolling her eyes at the image of Dr. Bellum wearing a random jellyfish costume in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay, yeah, that makes sense.” Ivy said, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Maelstrom: Well, Jellyfish have no brains, so you're already pretty close. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH SNAP!” Player yelled from Carmen’s laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen groaned. “Stupid vampire shithole.” She muttered, loud enough for Shadowsan to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled, but didn’t say anything. She was right about Maelstrom, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dr. Bellum: WOW RUDE! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Bellum is valid.” Player said, which earned nods in agreement from the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BLEEEEEEEEP</b>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Camera opens to Dr. Bellum and Countess Cleo arguing over whatever it is they argue about. And the rest of the Faculty is watching. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coach Brunt randomly stands up and slams her fist on the table. Causing the two women to stop arguing and look at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, she maaaaad.” Ivy said, somehow getting a bucket of popcorn and eating it. Watching the scene with wonderment. Same with Zack, who was trying to steal some of the popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Coach Brunt: Would you two STOP being PUSSIES and just fucking kiss and have sex already?! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen tried her best to stifle her laughter, but then she just..snapped. Laughing her ass off and slamming her hand on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That..that’s exactly what </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>would’ve said!” She said through her laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack and Ivy exchanged a brief look, before shrugging with smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carmen Sandiego, the ultimate matchmaker.” Player said jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean she </span>
  <b>did </b>
  <span>get Coach Brunt all buddy buddy with her Terra Cotta statue husband.” Ivy said, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Player hummed. “Yes, indeed she did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen rolled her eyes at them, putting on the next video. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh..Red? I wouldn’t play the next one if I were you. You guys have another mission. VILE’s on the move in Dubai again. Something about another racing prototype. Maybe The Driver and Mechanic wanna pay for their losses with the supercar scheme.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen groaned. “Alright. Let’s just hope it’s not like the </span>
  <b>last </b>
  <span>one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack and Ivy pouted at her, knowing what she was referring to. Carmen chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, guys. I’m joking around. Now, let’s go get ready!” Carmen said, closing her laptop and transferring the call to her comm-link earrings as she began walking up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Bostonians laughed and followed her. And Shadowsan was just standing downstairs taking pictures of them playing around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “Perfect for our family photo album.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you to my co-author @MagicPencil2 for giving me inspiration for the skits used in this chapter! The one with the jellyfish was actually HERS, so I can’t take the credit. Lol </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I have no idea when next chapter is coming out, since Magic is currently working on it. So maybe around mid August or September. It depends on when she finishes, so PLEASE be patient y’all. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Anyway, that’s all for now and I’ll see you guys next time! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Adios amigos! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>Bree </b></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>